


Дом с красными цветами

by Esmagiar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Slice of Life, non-massacre
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmagiar/pseuds/Esmagiar
Summary: Серия небольших рассказов об Итачи и Сакуре. Резни не было.





	Дом с красными цветами

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю эту пару. Не умею писать эту пару. Устала писать ангст.  
> Буду хвастаться своими средними познаниями японского и делать отсылки к стихотворениям из Блича (все переводы авторские, сделаны с английского и сверены с оригиналом). Так что в сносках много смысла.  
> UPD! от 5.11.16: Теперь пишется в рамках личного челленджа "Меньше тысячи слов"

Три недели беготни, поисков правильных составляющих для противоядия, отвратительные условия для раненых и две битвы были запечатаны в четырёх умах и двух свитках: отчёт, которому до безупречности не хватало лишь дополнений от медика, и труп преступника, дезертира, отравителя и просто подонка. 

Тени говорили об окончании занятий в Академии, впереди, за нетронутым человеческой рукой безветренным полем высились родные деревья, и каждый шаг к ним позволял вдыхать всё свободнее и свободнее. Достававшая Сакуре до глаз трава безразлично хлестала по всем конечностям, и если даже защита от злой флоры не заставляла полюбить неудобную маску, то ничто не могло. Они с капитаном бежали бок о бок, другая половина группы продвигалась впереди, подгибая часть растительности своими уставшими ногами. 

По его команде их замыкающая пара нырнула в удивительную траву шустрыми сусликами. Когда до Сакуры дошло, что другие не последовали за ними, с её лица уже слетела маска и ветер по имени Итачи лёгкой кистью прошёлся по её губам. Сакура никогда бы не подумала, что наследник гордых Учиха способен нарушить протокол, чтобы её поцеловать. 

Непроницаемое лицо тайчо скрылось за хитрой мордочкой хорька, Харуно могла поклясться, что тот улыбался, видя, как её лицо заливает краска. 

Ошмёток пути до Конохи она косила взгляд на него, позабыв, что ещё неделю назад она боялась его потерять. Скользнув за широкие ворота, АНБУ поспешили к главной башне и предстали перед Тсунаде как раз до того, как она задумалась о перерыве. Все белые щиты были покорно опущены перед сильнейшей куноичи. 

Сакура с жалостливым непониманием смотрела на тонкие паутинки в чёрном поле, к которому редко поднималась рука ветра, и всегда отводила взгляд, чтобы не сорваться и не пригладить их самой. Она хотела быть ближе к нему, знать его больше, лучше. Маска на его лице не позволяла ей прочесть его, маска на её лице не защищала её от него. 

— Все свободны. 

Хокаге цепко уколола свою ученицу ореховыми глазами оставшейся во времени женщины, и восемь теней исчезло из кабинета. Толстое дерево добродушно покрывало фигуры четырёх ниндзя ветками. Капитан отпускал их по домам. 

— Учиха-тайчо, — кивала Сакура перед уходом, не выделяя его из группы. 

— Харуно-сан, — кивал он ей так же, как прощался с оставшейся командой. 

Лишь секундная задержка взглядов, невидимый глазу поцелуй ветра мог выдать близость шиноби. Друзья – вероятно, любовники – категорически нет. Не в одной команде. 

«Я задержусь». 

«Я это понял». 

Ветер виновато и со значением ерошил её волосы, когда она переносилась обратно в кабинет хокаге. Сакура сознавала неприятную пустоту внутри и слова своей наставницы, сознавала Шизуне с трупом в свитке и широкую щёлку между своими ляжками, которая делила отражение не самого шикарного тела на две половины невидимой паутинкой; сознавала, что ей двадцать три, она в АНБУ для чего-то и уже очень давно влюблена в своего неуловимого, как ветер в поле, капитана. 

Сразу после миссии Итачи ожидали в мире Учиха, потом в семье, а чем он занимался по ночам Сакуре не было известно. Спал, наверное. Сон был необходим. 

— Так, что за яд использовал Юудо? — спросила Тсунаде, пролистав ровный отчёт Итачи. Итачи-тайчо. 

Сакура поведала рассказ о том, как бесполезны бывают великие додзюцу и как она искала красные бобы, которые были нужны для противоядия. Зимой. И нашла ресторан, в котором круглый год подавали интересный суп. Из красных бобов суп. Тсунаде ухмыльнулась звонко и побеждающе, протянутой под стол рукой освободила ученицу. 

Конохагакурэ старела. Не так, как внучка своего отца, не так, как её зеленоглазая куноичи. По деревне гуляли люди, летали птицы и ветер, теплились чувства и зрели семена обиды и надежды, и будущего, а посаженные ещё Шодайме-сама деревья тихо покачивались в такт времени. В эту ночь в бесконечно молодой родине всего лишь было на одного бессонного человека больше. Не из-за душевной травмы, к счастью, а лишь из-за розового трепетания от выброшенных в кровь гормонов. Ничего особого, необычного или абсурдного не произошло. Кроме поцелуя полей днём и приветствующих Сакуру ладоней ветра по имени Итачи – конечно, совсем ничего необычного. 

На заметку: целовать Учиха вредно для сна.  


End file.
